Commission: Fun in the Forest
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: The summoner and Zyra have such amazing sync with each other. Zyra decides to test out just how compatible they are.


Sorry for the lack of stories guys, I'm really busy :( But I still do commissions and the like. Will try to finish the Ahri asap. But anyways, enjoy. Thank you darmi134 for the commission!

* * *

Fun in the Forest

My hands shook as I peered into my pearly white summoning orb, commanding my champion. This was my final promotion game into the Diamond division, and I had worked so hard to get here. Twenty minutes ticked on the clock; this game was proving to be a difficult one. I was playing one of my favorite champions, Zyra. I admired her beautiful figure, her crimson red hair, and her seductive voice, We always worked together so well, it didn't even feel like we were different people, just one. I know it sounded cheesy, but I felt like it was true. Not that I'd ever admit it to any of my friends.

Neither team was letting up, and the score was so close. We were winning by a tower and two kills, but the tide could be turned at any time. I was laning against a Lulu in the mid lane, and I was beating her badly. Every time I killed her, the other summoner would shout profanities. Zyra was getting irritated, as was I. "Summoner." I heard her voice within my mind, clear as day.

"Yes?" I answered as I commanded her to help the marksman and the support down in bot lane.

"This yordle," she spat the word out in contempt. "Lulu, thinks herself clever. We'd better win this, it'd be embarrassing to lose against such an opponent." Zyra held herself to very high standards, and expected me to do the same.

She flipped her flowing hair behind her as she used her ultimate on the enemy Soraka and Vayne, netting a nice double kill for our team. "Good job." I said to her and my teammates. She merely smiled at me. It was a simple gesture, but I knew how rarely she smiled at summoners. I played Zyra quite often, and she knew me and my play style well.

The game dragged on, and tensions ran high. At one point, my jungler, Lee Sin, threatened to quit the game completely just because Nidalee had done something 'bronze'. A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled my eyes. "We got this." I murmured to Zyra as she nodded encouragingly.

"I'm sure we will, summoner."

And win we did. Nearly sixty minutes had passed before I heard the sweet, sweet words of 'victory'. It had been a well-deserved win and I felt a great sense of accomplishment. I smiled happily as Zyra's image appeared on the end game screen.

"Good work, summoner."

I gave her a humble look as I ruffled my hair. "It was nothing, really."

Zyra laughed. "Are you planning on playing another game?" She shot him a quizzical look.

I wasn't sure how to respond. She never usually asked personal questions, and this was surprising. "Uh, no I don't think so. Why?"

"Meet me in the jungle in half an hour." And with that, she left the orb, leaving me confused.

I knew that Zyra lived in the jungle, and I wondered why she would want me to meet her there. My curiosity was piqued. As the orb in front of me evaporated, I rushed off to tell my friends of my achievement, that I was finally in Diamond.

Thirty minutes sped by quickly and before I knew it, it was nearly time for me to meet Zyra. It was late at night, and my feet clattered loudly on the floor. The corridor was deserted, and it was odd that there was no one there. I had only been to the forest once, and I hoped I wouldn't get lost. I reached the end of the hallway, and pushed open the large wooden door.

I was immediately plunged into a world of darkness, as the sounds of wildlife filled my ears. My eyes opened wide as I realized that the jungle looked completely different at night. That, and I had no idea where she lived. My breath was loud as I wandered through the dark trees, searching for _her._

Zyra was nowhere to be found, and my heart grew panicked. I didn't want to get lost. I kept moving forwards, and spotted a light in the distance. _Ah, she must be there,_ I thought as I headed towards it, pushing away many leaves and other miscellaneous shrubbery far away from my face and body. Within minutes, I had reached a square-like establishment, made of vines. It looked rather grand, and very well made.

I knocked on the makeshift door, wondering if she could hear me. My hand made almost no sound on the thick plants. I took a step back in alarm as the vines and twigs shriveled away and there she stood, Zyra.

"I see you found my place." She said in her beautiful voice that sent shivers down my spine in delight.

I nodded. "I did. Wasn't too hard." I smiled at her. She didn't return the grin, but instead beckoned for me to follow her into her abode.

It truly was a splendid sight. Thick grass covered everything, and somehow there was light in the room. Zyra caught me staring at one of her makeshift lamps. "They're light bugs." She explained. I still had no idea what that was but I shrugged it off. "Sit." She motioned towards a leafy couch to her right.

I wasn't sure if it would be comfortable, since it was made out of leaves and such. But as I plopped my behind onto the green seat, it was surprisingly comfy. My surprise must have shown on my face, for she laughed lightly. "You're so silly, summoner." These words sounded weird on her tongue, for she was usually so serious but I didn't complain.

"Sorry…" I replied sheepishly as I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you here." It seemed like she could read my mind.

"Ah, yes." I looked into her eyes. "Why _did_ you invite me here?" There was a look on her face that I didn't recognize, and I was both curious and confused.

She studied one of her nails. "Well… It was thanks to you that I defeated that annoying Lulu. She didn't even look at me after the game. And I guess, I just wanted to say thanks. We always play together after all. And I never got a chance to congratulate you on reaching Diamond league." She moved closer to me and sat down beside me onto the seat.

"Oh!" Her intentions became clear to me as I smiled.

She had a coy smile on her face, one that looked incredibly seductive and naughty. "Give me a moment." Zyra stood up, and walked towards the back of the home. Her long legs crossed each other like a runway model. She was definitely beautiful enough to be one.

"Certainly."

I watched as she headed into what I presumed to be the bedroom. A few minutes later, she called me. "Summoner, come in!" Her voice sounded eager, and excited.

My curiosity was rising like crazy at this moment, and as I moved towards her room, I could hear no noise that helped me discern what was waiting for me within. Well, there was only one way to find out for sure, right? I pushed open the thick vine-covered door and I swear to Demacia, my jaw dropped to the floor.

Dark green vines snaked around her body, and suspended her in the air above her bed. "Oh, Zyra." I murmured as I took in the scene before me. She looked utterly helpless, and that's exactly how I liked it.

"Summoner, this is your reward. Throughout the match, and matches before, I've always felt so connected to you. If we are truly a fitting pair, then you should be able to control these vines to my pleasure… and yours." She shot me a seductive look and I could feel myself getting turned on.

The leaves that barely covered her body were almost falling off, and I wanted to rip them off but I knew I had to be patient. My eyes raked across her flat stomach and then down to her long, seemingly endless legs. They looked completely smooth, and dear Demacia, she was amazing.

I moved towards her, and ran a hand along the side of her beautiful face. The vines prevented her to do anything. I pressed my lips to hers, tasting sweetness. "Oh, Zyra." I whispered as I cupped her cheek. She pressed her tongue against my eager lips and I opened them, feeling my tongue touch hers.

I then pulled away from her, and my eyes travelled down to her ample breasts. A familiar feeling came over me, and it felt like I was in the summoning chamber again. Power surged through my hands as I waved them over the thin leaves in an attempt to make it move. Like magic, the leaves melted away, revealing her supple breasts. The moment her nipples met the cold air, they perked up. I captured one within my fingers, squeezing gently. She responded enthusiastically, throwing her head back as she moaned. "Summoner…"

I put a hand on her ass, squeezing it hard before pulling back and slapping it. My hand hit her flesh in a satisfying _smack_. She wasn't protesting. In fact, she seemed to really enjoy it. She struggled against her restraints, obviously wanting to touch me. I was in power here, and that was a good feeling.

I waved my hand over the scraps of leaf that covered her womanhood. They fell away easily, revealing her delightfully pink sex. I looked into her piercing yellow eyes as she licked her lips in an enticing manner. "I think I'll have a taste." I flirted as I traced a circle on her inner thigh. She shivered deliciously as she shot me a coy smile.

"Must you tease me this way, summoner?" Zyra raised an eyebrow in an amused manner.

I didn't reply, instead running a finger across her lips, feeling her react accordingly. Her entrance was soaking wet, and completely ready for me but I wasn't about to take the plunge. I gently rubbed her clit as she moaned. I kneeled down as I breathed in the scent of her luscious arousal.

Using my tongue, I touched her most sensitive nub as she moaned, shivers of pleasure running through her body. "Yes…" She moaned out. "More…" I pulled away as I released her right hand from the vine. She stared at me in confusion.

"Touch yourself." I commanded, as realization flickered in her eyes. She never broke eye contact with me as she began to touch herself, gently moving her clit in a circular motion. God, I was getting so turned on I could barely resist from just entering her. But I knew that the longer I waited, the better it would feel once I had finally reached my release.

Her moans started off soft, and quiet but as her pleasure started rising, her voice grew louder and louder as her fingers started moving in a very fast manner. Her nimble fingers knew exactly where to touch. I grabbed a nearby vine, and made sure it was clear of all thorns. And then I pushed it into her.

Zyra's eyes were closed, so she had no idea of what I was about to do. Her eyes flew open as she stared down in surprise at the thick vine that was now entering her. "Hah…" She breathed out as I commanded the vine to bury itself deep within her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she hit the pinnacle of pleasure, her eyes still locked onto mine.

Her juices spilled out of her and onto the thick green vine as I pulled it out. Zyra gasped for breath as I commanded the vines to let her go. She plopped onto her bed gently as she climbed off the bed and knelt onto the ground. Zyra touched the bulge in my summoner's robes gingerly as she smiled. "Let's see what you brought me to play with."

She parted the folds robes eagerly as she came across the beast in my pants. She pulled down my underpants and my manhood flipped out. She laughed lightly in delight as she placed a hand on my erect penis. "You're all nice and hard, aren't you." Zyra's yellow orbs once again locked onto mine as she lowered her mouth onto my length.

The second her warm, wet mouth engulfed me, I felt like coming. I suddenly realized that I had been wanting her to do this to me for so long, and now all my fantasies were finally coming true. She released me with a loud pop, as a trail of saliva followed her mouth. I looked at her questionably, but she didn't say anything.

Zyra moved even closer to me as she pressed her breasts onto my penis, engulfing it completely within her ample bosom. Oh Noxus, I could feel my control slowly slipping away as she began to titfuck me, rubbing her breasts all over my hard cock. Her breasts bounced as she moved up and down. Her breasts were so warm, and as they covered my length, I felt the overwhelming urge to orgasm.

I thrusted with my hips as she put her mouth on the head of my cock. She sucked like mad, and holy, it was like she was trying to milk all the cum out of me that she could. I moaned as I felt myself slowly losing control. "Oh, Zyra…" I cried as her hot tongue swirled and danced on my length. She bobbed her head up and down as she continued to put more and more pressure on my cock.

She kept her breasts moving with her her hands, making sure that my cock never left her ample bosom. It was like my powerful length was captured between two amazingly soft and responsive pillows. "Hah, Zyra, I want to be inside you, right now." I breathed out in a needy voice. God, and it was so true. Her tongue pressed on my sweet spot, just below the head.

"Then take me." Zyra moaned as she swirled her tongue once more around the head of my cock before letting me go. There was a look in her eyes that I recognized as hunger, and I was only too happy to oblige by her wishes. She turned around, as she opened her luscious ass towards my face. It was a position that allowed me easy access. _Perfect_.

I grunted as I pushed her further onto the bed, and climbed on with her. She placed both hands in front of her as she turned to look at me. I gently traced the outline of her vagina lips, teasing her. Zyra moaned loudly as she arched her back. Her chest heaved; she breathed out for air desperately. And I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I sucked in my breath as I pushed into her, feeling her warm crevice swallow me whole. Her body was perfect, the way it took me in completely and made me feel so incredible. The more I pushed into her, the more her body reacted. Her walls tightened around me, squeezing with incredible strength. I began to thrust slowly. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the room as sweat dripped down my brows in concentration.

"Oh, yes, summoner, yes!" She moaned.

Her body quivered, crying out for more. I pulled out of her, and turned her around. I took in Zyra's excited body, completely naked, and oh-so-ready for me. She shuffled back on the bed, making room for me. I climbed on, as she turned around onto her back, her breasts bouncing as she did.

I was very eager to enter her once more. Shuffling forwards, I spread her legs, intending to place them on my shoulders when a better idea struck me. I controlled the vines, and positioned them to restrain her wrists and her ankles. Her legs were suspended high into the air as the vines at her wrists prevented her from moving. She stared at me with pure, naked passion. I steeled myself before pressing into her once more.

Her mouth formed a round 'o' as she moaned loudly. "Ah, summoner, yes!" She panted out as her toes curled and her hands balled into fists. Zyra was losing control, and I could see it. My own length throbbed and shuddered as I continued to enter her with frightening speed.

I could feel orgasm rising like a hot volcano of passion and I knew she felt the same. She fought desperately against her restraints as her eyes raked across my chiseled body. And she liked what she saw. Her breasts flew in wild directions as she bounced.

Zyra's flaming red hair was scattered in several directions behind her, and though it was messed up, she still looked so amazingly good. I thought about her, and her body, and for a moment, I could hardly believe this was happening to me.

"Cum for me summoner!" She cried out as I felt her orgasm around me, pulsating.

"As you wish." I muttered as I pushed into her one final time, burying myself up to my balls. Oh, Demacia. I emptied myself into her, my cum filling her completely as her body trembled in pleasure. I pulled out of her as some leftover liquid spilled onto her stomach.

I played with her boob as I collapsed beside her. "Well, summoner. That certainly was interesting." She laughed as she turned onto her side, placing a hand on my chest. With her other hand, she dipped it down into my cum, and raised her finger to her lips, licking it. "Mmm." She muttered as she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. "Delicious."

"Glad you like it, Zyra." I smiled at her as I wrapped an arm around her small, beautiful body. In this moment, she was completely mine and I was going to savor every last bit of it.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review if you did? c:

Thanks for reading!

Serenity.


End file.
